User talk:Yuhuiandrew
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chōun page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) im new to the wiki and want to contribute and add somethings nut im a little bad so can you give me some tips on how to add gallerys and images to them i messed up on kannei's gallery a little. Character Page Titles Hey, can I ask if I could change the title of the character pages to include their style names. If only for consistency's sake, and to make things clearer. What with there being multiple Sonken (Renfa, her mother, and Sonken Kayu), and Chouryou, I think it'll be better if they were instead using their full name + style name. If they don't have a style name and they have someone with a similar romaji name (Chouryou from Yellow Turbans), we can either let them be, or we just add their faction. Then we can just do one of those disambiguation pages to keep things from being too confusing. Starnight456- (talk) 18:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Issues with the Name Changing, so far. So far, I've managed to change the names of most of Shoku, Sonken, and Jyoko. However I came through a bit of a snag. I wanted to rename the Kōchū page into Kōchū Kanshō. But the rename function tells me that I need to ask an administrator to move the data properly. Next, the locked character pages that I've seen so far are: Bijiku, Sōjun, and Sōjin. - (talk) 09:31, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Deleted Images Why did you delete the pictures in Tōtaku Chūei, Kōgai Kōfuku, Ryomō Shimei, Shūtai Yōhei 's pages? I know you've been deleting quite a few pictures recently. Are you going to replace them soon? - "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 07:27, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes I've recently been working on the conversion of the Infoboxes we have into Portable Infoboxes. Of course, I'm no professional at it, and mostly copied your work to get the same sort of feel from the stuff. What I ended up with are: Template:Infobox character/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)'/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'Gi (魏 Wèi)'/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'Go (呉 Wú)'/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'Tō (董 Dong)'/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'En (袁 Yuan)'/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'Nanban (南蛮 Nanman)'/Draft Template:Infobox character: 'Kōkintō (黄巾党 Yellow Turbans)'/Draft Any opinions on them? Of course, we could just use the Template:Infobox character/Draft and add a field that can automatically change the theme based on an input. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 10:47, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello Kamihime Project images Hey there, I'm the admin of Kamihime Project wiki and currently we're having a Kohime Muso crossover event. While browsing some character articles on your wiki, I noticed you were looking for images of the girls. If you still need them, you can find them here: * Lu Bu [Ren] * Cao Cao [Karin] * Sun Quan [Renfa] * Guan Yu [Aisha] * Meng Huo [Mii] Cheers Xkpaulo (talk) 09:45, November 27, 2017 (UTC)